The Neverending Dream
by FlyingPiplup
Summary: Ren lives in New Bark Town. On his graduation day he helps Professor Elm in an explosion. He recieves a shiny piplup and plans to follow his dad and become a gym leader. Can he achieve his neverending dream?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please Review.

**Never Ending Dream**

It was a quiet morning in the town of New Bark as usual. Ren was running round his house getting ready as today he would graduate from Pokemon Academy and could finally start his adventure. He was running because he had to be outside Professor Elm's Laboratory by 8 am and it was already 7:50 am. He grabbed some cereal and scoffed it down. He said bye to his mum and ran to Professor Elm's Lab. Hi friend Tala and Rival Sen were already there.

"Hi Ren," Tala said excitedly as she ran up to hug him, "I am so happy that we eventually get to graduate."

**Sen smirked, "How Childish"**, he thought to himself. **"Who cares if we graduate or not I just want to travel and raise strong Pokemon." **

It was 7:55 and all the students started pouring into the lab.

At 8:05 Professor Elm started talking to the students.

"Erm.. Hello everyone. We are all here today as you will all be graduating. Professor Oak will read out all you names and just come up when your name is called out. Thanks."

"Hello students I am Professor Oak. As Elm said I will call out your name and you come up here and I shall give you your certificate."

"Tala Areni please come up." All the students were clapping. "Well done Tala."

After 20 Minutes..

"Sen Monami please come up." There were only a few claps this time. "Well done Sen."

After another 10 minutes....

"Ren Teroka please come up." There were claps but as Ren reached the podium the wall behind him exploded.

There were cries from all over the lab. Ren turned round and crabbed the nearest pokeball. A Piplup came out. This was no ordinary Piplup, it was lighter in colour and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"P-Piplup...Bubble-beam...!" Ren managed to gasp out.

The Piplup shot its bubblebeam at the man that was now standing at the hole in the wall. He held up his hands to block the bubblebeam and his Zubat flew in front of him.

"ZUBAT POISON STING!!!" the man roared.

The Zubat shot small poison shots at Piplup. At the same time Piplup used watergun and deflected the poison sting.

5 Minutes Later...

The man ran away with his Zubat. Piplup seemed really chuffed and Ren gave it a thumbs up.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Whispered Professor Elm.

He came out from under a piece of rubble he was hiding under.

"Ren I'm really impressed with what you and that Pipup did," Elm told Ren, "You can have it as your first Poke'mon"

"Thanks a lot Professor, this means a lot." Ren replied. " I can't wait to tell my mum, she will be so happy." He would also phone his dad who worked as a gym leader in the Hoenn region.

Ren ran all the way home and ignored everyone who tried to talk to him. He burst through the door and told his mum all about what had just happened. She was glad he was OK and was very impressed. She loved his new Piplup.

"I am incredibly proud of you," His mum told him, " Go upstairs and start packing a rucksack. tomorrow is the day you will start your big adventure.""You are so like your dad."

Later That Evening....

"Mum are you crying?," Ren asked.

"Uh... No...," "Well actually I am, today is the last day we will have supper together." His mum replied.

"Mum I'll visit you all the time don't worry."

"Oh thanks Ren."

After he had his supper he phoned his dad who was really impressed and was extremely happy he had a Piplup. His dad ran a water-type gym in Sootopolis City and wanted Ren to replace him when he retired.

"Your dad seemed rather happy," Ren's mum said, "I hope you get to visit him sometime."

"Me too, I'm going to travel to Hoenn someday. I know I will."

Even Later...

"Goodnight mum"

"Night Ren"

Ren couldn't sleep and kept thinking about travelling with his new Piplup. He was scared to travel alone though, maybe Tala would travel with him. He knew she wanted to become a brilliant Poke'mon breeder. He finally managed to get to sleep after hours of rolling about.

Please Review :)

Thanks To Emma (AshXDawn4Ever) for helping me think up a title and proofreading.

_Signed: FlyingPiplup_


	2. Chapter 2

Well I thought I would write Chapter 2 while I had some spare time in the holidays. :)

Please Review :)

**The Neverending Dream**

Yesterday was the day Ren graduated and today is the day he will leave for his adventure. Ren Teroka would leave today and travel the world on a search for pokemon and to fulfill his life long dream and be a famous gym leader.

"Ren...Ren...Get up Ren...," Ren's mum shook him while whispering softly.

"Hmm...What?" He replied.

"Its already 10am and you were supposed to leave an hour ago, Tala is waiting downstairs for you."

Ren popped straight up and jumped out of bed, "Oh no, I slept in. We'll never get to Cherrygrove in time now."

"Its fine honey, I have bought train tickets for you and Tala to take to Cherrygrove."

"Whoa, thanks a lot mum, I was really worried we wouldn't make it in time. I really want to get there so my adventure can finally begin."

"You better get ready, go get a shower and be quick Tala is waiting. I'll check that your bag is fully packed."

"Okay"

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Bye Mum," Ren said happily while waving.

"Bye Mrs Teroka," Tala said.

"Remember to phone me when you get there, Honey," replied Mrs Teroka.

"I will, bye"

Ren and Tala walked to the train station. Luckily it was just a five minute walk from Ren's house. They caught the train and were heading to Cherrygrove.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to arrive," Ren declared excitedly.

"Me too, I can't wait to receive my first pokemon. I have no idea what it is but my mum told me it was being delivered to the Pokemon Centre in Cherrygrove City."

Forty Minutes Later The Train Arrived In Cherrygrove City...

Ren and Tala skipped off the train excitedly.

"I'll let Piplup out of his ball now so he can get some fresh air," Ren said.

Ren clicked the small white button on the red and white pokeball.

"Pippp-Lup-Lup-Lup," The small blue bird squealed.

He looked relieved to be out of his pokeball. He trotted behind Ren and Tala as they walked to the Pokemon Centre.

"Look, there it is on top of that hill," Tala exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we'll head up this way then." Ren replied.

"Oh isn't that just adorable, look at that big Delibird plushie," Tala shrieked, "Don't you just love it, Delibird is my favourite Pokemon ever."

"O...k," Ren whispered, "Lets just keep walking."

Ren, Tala and Piplup hiked up the big hill until they reached the Pokemon Centre.

They were exhausted but despite that Tala ran inside. Piplup and Ren just looked at her and flopped to the floor. They got up and dragged themselves into the Pokemon Centre.

They saw Tala at the front desk jumping up and down excitedly. Ren picked up Piplup and sat down.

Five minutes later Tala ran over to them with a big cardboard box. She opened the lid and out jumped a Delibird. She squealed with happiness and gave it a giant hug.

They checked into the Pokemon Centre for the night and went to their room.

"Aren't you supposed to phone your mum Ren?" Tala asked.

"Oh yeah I better go phone her, I'll be back soon," he replied.

"Okay."

Ren ran past all the other rooms and down the stairs until he got to the reception area.

He went to use one of the pay phones but they all seemed to be broken except for one, but it was being used. He waited for a while until the old man using the phone left.

He put in his money and dialled his house number.

His mum answered. She sounded chuffed to hear his voice.

"How are you? Was your journey okay? Are you eating fine? Have you do..." Mrs Teroka blurted out all at once."

"Mum I'm fine. Don't worry everything is okay. I'm just phoning to tell you we have arrived and checked into our room." Ren butted in.

"Okay, as long as I know your fine and looking after yourself."

"I have to go the phone money is about to run out. Talk to you later, Bye Love you."

"Love you too, Honey."

Ren put the phone down and walked back up to his room.

When he got back to his room Tala was already asleep. So he went straight to his bed and put Piplup back into his ball.

As Ren lay in bed he couldn't stop thinking about the next day of his adventure.


End file.
